Filled Spaces
by DreamonAlina
Summary: This is a document for one shots of my stories Ripples of Reality and Bloodshed and Rattles. Just random scenes with Juliet and the gang of Mystic Falls and The Originals that you otherwise might not see, like the events of s1-4 of The Vampire Diaries, maybe even in alternate universes. I take scene requests!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals! I only own my OC, Juliet Jordan Gilbert, and any other characters I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **Here's the first scene! It's the scene in season 4 when Klaus gets the White Oak Stake stuck in his back, and he enlists Juliet's help to get it out. Now just as a note, this particular scene takes place in the Originals Ripples of Reality Verse, as in that universe, Juliet and Klaus were actually dating.

Anyhoo! Here ya go!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus let out another scream of agony as he tried to get the piece of the white oak stake out of his back. The pain had reached the point where he was in a feverish sweat and that only made it all the harder to try and claw at the wood to get it out. Unfortunately, it was just out of his reach. The wound festered and burned and he tried to catch a glimpse of it in the mirror. Klaus resorted to trying to scratch off his own flesh to try and get the stake out, but that was when he heard the soft padding of combat boots in his house, gaining his attention that he suddenly wasn't alone.

"Klaus, we _so_ need to talk," Juliet announced as she walked into the living room, but she literally stopped in her tracks when she saw Klaus's broken, bloody state, moaning in pain. "What the hell happened to _you_?"

"Silas," Klaus started. "He attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it is still stuck inside me," He groaned through his gritted teeth.

Juliet gave a small gasp as her delicate hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God. That could kill you, Klaus."

The hybrid laughed humourlessly. "Well, I certainly feel like I'm dying."

He let out little grunts of pain, and Juliet immediately ran over to him and grasped his face, running her fingers through his short, curly blond hair. "Hey," She soothed. Klaus knew that no words could take out the literal grenade from his back, but having Juliet's soft, gentle hands on his face certainly helped him forget about the pain for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Juliet's usual warm, compassionate expression changed, her eyes emptying of any emotions. "As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure," She informed him, the darkness heavily laced in her tone.

Klaus immediately figured out the deceivement, and pushed himself away from Juliet as fast as he could. "Silas!" He hissed as he lost his balance, falling to the floor.

Juliet/Silas smiled Juliet's usual sweet smile. "That's right," She sang as she turned away from Klaus, walking away from him a bit. She swirled around. "Yesterday I looked like Shane, today I looked like Juliet, and tomorrow? Who knows?"

"Show me your real face," Klaus growled.

Juliet/Silas smirked. "Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" She took a few small steps closer to Klaus, who shrank back from her in fear. "Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure, I will bring _you_ nothing but misery."

With a sudden flash, Juliet was gone, which left Klaus to wonder if Silas was ever really there, or if it was a hallucination from the white oak stake that was still embedded in his back.

* * *

I growled as I stomped towards the front door of the Mikaelson mansion. As usual, it was unlocked (you know, Klaus may be the Original Hybrid but he should still really lock his doors in case he got robbed when he wasn't home) so I let myself in. I gripped my phone in my hand, which Klaus had been incessantly calling. I was trying to help Caroline plan our prom (even though I didn't plan on attending-note to self, figure out a way to break that news to Caroline) when she just got so fed up with Klaus's phone calls that she told me to go check to see what he wanted.

"I got your fifty million messages! Your life better be hanging in the balance!" I called out when I walked in.

"Go away," A weak voice gruffed out.

"Klaus?" I called again as I walked further into the house. "Where the hell are you, you attention seeking, time wasting bastard?!"

I rounded the corner into the living room and saw Klaus shirtless, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees to his chest. He was practically drenched in sweat and was shaking harder than a Chihuahua. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I need more time," Klaus barely managed to get out. "Stop hounding me!" He roared.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I'm hounding you?!" I threw back. "I am under total stress because Caroline is making me help her plan three different prom commitees and I haven't even told her I'm not planning on going to the stupid prom! And now I have you dropping calls on to my phone like it's nobody's business!"

His blue eyes softened slightly as he picked his head up, taking in my face more. "Juliet. Is it really you?"

I gave him a look that said, "Who the hell else is it gonna be?"

Klaus groaned as he struggled to pick himself up. He got as far as the standing position, but then fell on to the piano bench that he was using to pull himself up. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before saying, "Prove it to me."

I groaned this time, covering my eyes. "Listen, every second that I spend here is another second given to Caroline to plan my murder for not being there to help her plan the prom so if you don't step up your stupid flirting game then I am out of here!" I spun on my heel and moved to leave, but Klaus's weak voice stopped me.

"Wait, please." I turned around and waited for him to continue. He clenched his fingers as he gestured to his back. "Silas, he stabbed me in the back with the white oak stake. There's a piece of it stuck inside me."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "But why would Silas attack you?"

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions," Klaus gruffed.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Hey, Mr. Stake in the Back? A) Sarcasm is my thing in this relationship, so stay in your lane, and b) am I really the person you want to get sarcastic with?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and it was obvious that he was still in discomfort. "Fine, I'll remember that next time! Suffice it to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I'd call you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, that's sweet and all, but in case you didn't know, I'm a little pissed off at you right now. You ran my best friend's boyfriend-and one of my own friends-out of town and killed his mother. You really think I'm in the best mood to help you right now?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me as he heaved. "If I die, your sister, and all your friends die with me."

I huffed. He had me there. Even if Elena had just tried to kill me, I didn't want any of my friends to die. I walked over to Klaus, and held out my hands. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really," Klaus choked. He straightened up and turned around so that I could see his back, and I nearly threw up at the sight. The spot where Silas had stabbed Klaus was very obvious to spot, as there was a rather long, deep, bloody cut in Klaus's back that was getting bloodier and turning an angrier shade of red by the second. "I need you to cut the stake out of me." He looked down at the ground, and I followed his gaze to find a pair of bloody pliers that Klaus had obviously tried to use before to get the stake out.

"Oh, man," I groaned as I fought to control the churning in my stomach. I could practically feel my face turning green as I said, "If I throw up, you so owe me dinner."

* * *

My hands shook and I had to grind my teeth together to keep my lunch from earlier in the day down as I dug deeper into Klaus's back with the pliers. I could feel him shuddering from the pain, but him moving only made it so much harder to try and look for anything. But as far as I could see, there was nothing in his back.

"Would you stop moving?" I demanded as I moved my hand to his shoulder to try and keep him in one place. I thought I saw something that resembled the white oak splinters, so I dug in even deeper and clasped the pliers on to it. Once I was sure I had a firm grip on it, I started tugging, but I immediately stopped after a few seconds when Klaus roared in pain.

"That's my bloody rib!" He barked.

I let go of his rib and yanked the pliers out of his body, and he cringed at the pain. "Well, I'm sorry. They're both white. It's not like I'm a werewolf so I could smell the difference." I poked the pliers back into his back and began searching again. I cringed myself as I pushed around his muscles to look for the stake.

_So_ not how I planned on spending my afternoon.

"I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing," He said bitterly.

"Oh, _please_!" I exclaimed. "I might have liked to play Operation when I was a kid, but those were with fake bones, not real ones. And my father may have been a doctor, but I'm not, nor do I want to go into that field after experimenting through your body." I huffed, ready to admit defeat when I still saw nothing there. "I have better things to do with my time than search for a stake that's not even in here!"

"We are in a relationship," Klaus growled as he gripped the piano wood even harder as I dug further into his back. "Partners get their hands dirty for each other, don't they?"

"Okay, a) that's disgusting, b) we may be in a relationship but that's taking it to a whole new level and c) I hate to pull a Ross Gellar but I'd like to think we're on a break right now, given that I'm pissed as hell at you," I said. Because I was getting so worked up with my argument with Klaus, I had unknowingly digged the pliers in a little too deep, which sent Klaus into a flurry of shouts and growls and curses.

"You're hurting me!" He howled.

"Well, if you stopped freaking moving like I told you to then maybe I wouldn't have struck a nerve!" I shouted back, clenching the pliers so tight in my hands that my knuckles were turning white.

"Well, maybe if your hands could stay still for more than two minutes, that wouldn't have happened!" Klaus threw back.

"Or, maybe if you weren't such a freaking_ hot head_ then this wouldn't be harder than you are totally making it!" I screeched, and I just got so fed up that I pulled the pliers roughly out of Klaus's back, and he yelled in pain when I did so.

He spun around as best as he could despite the pain. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Standing up for myself!" I yelled in his face, throwing the stupid pliers on to the ground. "For too long I've put up with your controlling, erratic, crazy personality!" I stomped my foot like I would if I were five. "No more. Today, we're gonna do things my way."

"And pray tell, what exactly is your way?" Klaus asked, humoring me.

I stomped over to the couch, and plopped myself right on top. "Get comfortable, Niklaus. We're going to be here for a while."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I am teaching you the value of patience," I answered, putting my arms behind my neck. "And apologies."

* * *

Caroline and I were texting back and forth about the prom plans, while Klaus was writhing in pain on the ground. You could call me a shitty girlfriend, but hey, I was trying to teach the guy a lesson.

"I can feel the splinters moving closer towards my heart!" Klaus choked as he tried to reach where the hole in his back was. "Help me!"

I tutted, not even bothering to look away from my phone. "That does _not_ sound like an apology to me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Fine, you want an apology?" He growled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now help!"

I finally looked over. "That was _not_ sincere."

Klaus finally seemed to be fed up, because he seemed to find enough energy in himself to stand up. "I will not have my hand forced by you!"

"Then how are you going to learn to act like a person?!" I asked. "All I've ever tried to do is help you and stick up for you and believe in you when no one else would and what do I get in return? Your load of ungratefulness!" I bellowed. I turned around, planning on making my way to the door.

Klaus vamp-sped so that he was standing in front of me, blocking my path. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!" I shouted, and my words literally echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, all the tension in the room disappeared, and Klaus's entire body relaxed.

"It's gone," He said softly.

I shook my head. "What?"

"The pain," He explained, reaching around to the cut in his back. "The-the pain is gone. It was-," Klaus closed his eyes as he groaned in realization. "It was never there. He got in my head." He slightly whimpered as he touched his temple. "Silas got inside my head."

And for the first time in my whole life, I saw actual, genuine fear in Klaus's eyes, tone, and body.

Klaus fully just told me that he wouldn't let me control him, but Silas was controlling him all along. He lost his control, and that was what he feared.

He gently took my hands in his, and intertwined our fingers. "You took my mind off of it. You brought me back, Juliet."

I slightly smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up. "It was nothing. It felt good letting my anger out like that." I suddenly went serious. "But Klaus, if Silas can make you," I squeezed his hands. "Of all people believe that you're dying, what can he do to the rest of us?"

Klaus could see the fear in my eyes, and he dropped my hands to bring me into his chest. Even though he was still sweaty, I let him wrap his arms around me as I wrapped my own around him, nestling into a spot where I knew I'd be safe. Klaus may be a dangerous hybrid, but I knew I was the one thing that he wouldn't dare let anyone harm.

* * *

Klaus had a phone call to make, so I went and got his bleach to clean up the bloody mess that we had created that afternoon. Truthfully, I felt a little awkward and guilty about the stuff that I had said to Klaus. I meant all of them, but I guess because we were both so hyped up on emotion we just said whatever.

"I hope you're feeling better," I said as I walked back into the parlor, wiping my hands with a towel. "Because you have to go buy some more bleach."

"A) I am, thanks to you, and b) I'll make sure to add that to my grocery list," Klaus answered.

"Well, your temper did help a little," I said as I stood in front of him.

"My temper? You're like a little teapot waiting to just blow off steam when you get too heated," He said, and I couldn't help the laugh that rose out of my chest.

We lapsed into an awkward silence, and I was wringing the towel in my hands to give my hands something to do. Well, one of us had to speak first. "I'm sorry," We both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," I said. "The things I said were unforgivable."

"No, you were right, Juliet," Klaus said as he walked over to me. He took the towel out of my hands and tossed it aside. He put each of his hands in my own, and we laced our fingers together. "You are full of compassion. It's one of the things that I love about you." I gave him a small smile at his little declaration. "And you have done so much for me. You've gone up against your family, your friends, your community, all for me. And I haven't shown a hint of being grateful. If your family and friends were different, you could have lost them all. For me." He tugged me closer to him. "I am forever grateful that you had entered my life and shown me what it's like to be human again. I don't think I've loved someone in this way in a long time, and it's all thanks to you. So, Juliet Gilbert," He squeezed my fingers even harder. "I am sorry for everything that I have done to you to bring you pain. And thank you for staying next to me."

I had started smiling throughout his little speech, and at that point I was tearing up a bit. Klaus reached up and brushed one of my tears back. "I was not expecting this today," I joked, trying not to smear my make up. "I should have worn waterproof mascara."

Klaus laughed, and he leaned over and planted a kiss on top of my lips, which I eagerly reciprocated. He pulled back, and we touched foreheads. "For the record, I love you too."

Klaus smirked. "How about I take you to dinner?"

I frowned. "But I didn't throw up."

He nodded. "I know. But I still owe it to you."

"Caroline will kill me for spending unnecessary time away from planning."

"I won't let her harm a single hair on your head."

I gave a laugh of my own. "I wouldn't mind eating a burger and fries."

"Then a burger and fries it is."


End file.
